Weredragons
If you want a Weredragon, send RayLestrange a message, he doesn't check this page all that often. Weredragons are scavengers that are abducted as experiments that turn them into half-dragons, but only at night. They could be any (canon or fanmade) tribe as dragon, but they are still only half-dragon, so they never get as big or deadly in dragon form as a real dragon, and often have only very weak versions of tribe powers. They barely control their transformations, but with practice, they can maintain basic control over their powers, although they will probably never do any more flying than a simple line or turn, or breath any more controlled fire than a tiny fireball. Unlike werewolves though, they still retain some intelligence in beast form, able to talk still. They can't spread their "infection" via bite because it isn't an infection, just some altered genes. The Transformation The transformation happens at dusk, when the moon comes out. A solar eclipse or a new moon will trigger minor changes (eyes, teeth, maybe horns) but rarely is enough for a full transformation. The transformation reverts near the coming of dawn. The transformation starts at the head and arms, then legs, wings and tail last. The more a Weredragon has transformed, the faster the transformation will be and the more they can control it. New Weredragons may take up to an hour to transform, while alphas take about 10 minutes to complete their transformation. A fully-transformed Weredragon will look almost exactly like the dragon they took their dragon DNA from, except they are a lot less muscular, are smaller and sometimes have hair after the transformation. With an alpha and Weredragons who have been Weredragons for a while, their control of their transformation is masterful enough they can meld their cloths into their scales, but with new Weredragons they often rip their cloths a bit. Strengths and Weaknesses Weredragons are lighter and smaller than the average dragon, making them more agile. They tend to cooperate very well with each other. While their tribal abilities are weakened, they can still use them in unison with each other to great effect. Weredragons have lighter scales than ordinary dragons, making them have a slight weakness to steel, especially silver for some odd reason. They also can't stand the smell of dragonbane, a plant that makes them die if they eat it. A lone Weredragon is a dead Weredragon against a normal dragon. On the plus size though, their smaller size allows them to dodge attacks better. Alphas and Packs WE ARE OPEN NOW ' Weredragons are designed to be pack troops, easy to make compared to draconic scienborns and they stick together much better than ordinary dragons, by a pack instinct. The "packs" they have always have an "alpha", a bigger Weredragon who might even have dragonic features in human form, like dragon-like eyes and sharp teeth. An average pack is about 10 weredragons, not including the 1 or 2 alphas per pack. If you want a fanon tribe weredragon, you have to ask both Rime and the creator of said tribe. '''Reserves ( WE ARE OPEN) ' '''Pack Solar ( SandWings, SkyWing, AviWings, SwiftWings and RainWings) Alpha Male: Stellan (Were-Rain)-Whitestreak Alpha Female: Alinga (Were-rain)- Paradise Pack Members: Nya (Glory'sCrowning) Pack Dusk ( MudWings, SpikeWings, LeafWings, TrickWings and SeaWings) Alpha Male: Snarl (Were-Sea)- Seaviper Alpha Female: Sonnet (Were-Sea)- RimeTheIcewing Pack Members: Roztok (Were-Sea)- Awesum14706 Pack Nocturnal ( MoonWings, DeathWings, NightWings and IceWings) Alpha Male: No name- Velociraptor Alpha Female: Moonbite- Cat Pack Members: Diana (Were-night)- Solar Escaped/No Pack: The Scientists These are the dragons who lead the experiments, who command the armies and make the Weredragons. Military Division: Eve Targaryen Science Division: Worldshaper (Conversion Leader) Dr. Tailwind (Chemistry and Social Relations) Intelligencefinder (Scavenger expert) Location Weredragons originated in a lab close to the edge of the new Nightwing village in the rainforest, close to the scavenger den on the "horn" of Pyrrhia. Once they are completed, they are given a bit of wild space to live in, until they are needed for training, medical check-ups or war. All the packs live in one giant bordered-off area, a large concrete wall and wing clips ( They are on a human's back during the day, they dig into the shoulder muscle) stopping them from escaping. The area is known to the weredragons who live there as the " Middle Forest" area. There are multiple crude wood and leather huts all over the forest area. It is rare, but Weredragons that escape generally don't come back. Most Weredragons wouldn't even think about leaving the Central. Sonnet.png|Sonnet the Seawing Weredrake.png Weredrake - Copy.png Weredrake - Copy - Copy.png Weredrake - Copy - Copy - Copy.png WIN 20141121 133631.JPG|Alinga Category:Artificially Created